Broken
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: Ginny is no more; Only Allura has survived, as a Dark Warrior. Harry and the others turned their backs on her, and she disappeared. Now, they have stumbled upon her, has harry lost her forever?
1. Weasley, no more

"Broken"  
  
Sight: Ginny  
  
December 20th  
  
2004  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
I guess I was wrong, in more ways than I could ever have counted or feared. Some part of me expected it, but I knew that by setting this course, I would lose everything, or gain much more. Loss, such a dull word, when spoken no one notices, no one cares. Not even my mother, she who birthed me. I wonder if this was supposed to make me bitter, make me hate like the voice of Tom keeps repeating in my mind. Funny, how after the initialy pain set in, I haven't felt anything, not pain, nor agony, nor freedom. I, Allura Virginia Lindsay, once a Weasley, but no more, am no longer alive. It fits, I guess, in some truly twisted way. With the War, still raging on, in England, Harry versus Tom, Tom versus Harry, in a never ending struggle for dominance, the two warriors, petty children really, pulling an unknown number of aides into thier standoff, so many bodies, so many graves, leaving thier battleground fertile for the next Battle to feed this misbegotten land. Foolish, foolish children, wreak your playful havoc, we who rule the night, have no time for this Tomfoolery.   
  
Shall I care who lives or dies, probably when all is said and done, but for now, it is enough that I don't.   
  
Your Servant,  
  
Commander Lur Lindsay  
  
"My Lady, the master wishes you to come to the library." A small, submissive voice intoned from the door of Lur's rooms, here in the attic of the castle.  
  
Closing her gold-bound Grimore, Lur delicately glided across the carpet, taking her black cloak off the immense bed, wrapping it around her delicate form, hiding the arsonal placed on her body: crossbows, arrows, daggers, anthemes, swords, whips, and her insignia, a silver pentacle, made by a dragon and a fox, both which having eyes of either red and green jewels, signifying her as a Dark Warrior, one named "Dracinox" (*Pronounced 'Drac in ox'*). Lur followed the messenger as silent as a ghost.  
  
The walls of the castle were illuminated only for those who could not see well in the dark, Lur had always had that ability, even as a child. Gliding in the dark, never stumbling, nor really breathing, she made her way, calmly, emotionlessly, to the library to meet with her Lord and Master, the Mortal for of the God of Darkness, Kiran Stokes, Magus of Dark Magick, and key warrior to the Element of Fire. His wife, Diana, the goddess of the moon, made him happy, and Lur was glad for them, thiers was a truly awe inspiring tale of romance. But that was not what Kiran was calling her to talk about. The messanger had given her a clue, by her submissiveness, there were no real masters here, no servants, merely Warriors and Caretakers. Lur knew it was not something that would eventually come out good, in the three years since she had vanished from England without a trace, she knew submissiveness from a Caretaker was NEVER a sign of glad proceedings.  
  
Below the stairwell, Lur could make out voices, not Kiran's nor Diana's, but other voices, ones she had not heard since her disappearance, and never expected to hear again. Taking a deep breath and feeling the caretaker squeeze her hand in reassurance, Lur walked purposefully to the Library door, as it openned revealing a sight most entertaining, for her and the life by her side.   
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
In a bored drawl, Kiran smirked towards the visitors in his Library. "I trust there is a reason you have taken it upon yourselves to barge into my home, assault my wife and make demands?" He said over the openning of the doors, allowing his little Lur to enter unobserved.   
  
"Where is she, Dark wizard? What have you done to her? We have reports that you cursed her into following you!" A man of nineteen yelled into Kiran's face, not realizing her master could destroy him with a thought. Red hair, burnished nearly bronze in the fire light, and an athelete's build, not bad, but nothing to lose sleep over, Lur simply watched.  
  
"Ron, calm down. I'm sure his lordship would help if he knew whom you sought." A responsible voice and a ladylike hand belonging to known other than a woman, whose presense sent an shock of warmth through Lur's frozen soul. She seemed familiar, her windblown hair and quiet, intelligent eyes, giving away her identity. Lur dismissed her as well.  
  
There were others present in the room, most of which matched the 'Ron', in his red hair, all were male, and angry. As with the other two, she dismissed them. But, two new figures held her attention. One watched the woman with a frown, and a cursory study allowed her to know he loved the woman. He was dismissed, but Lur wished him and the woman well. The last and lone figure, watched Kiran, noticing everything about the groups adversary. His black hair reached a little past his shoulders, and his body screamed, "Warrior!" The last piece of knowledge she gleaned from him was that he searched for this girl the group wanted, more than the rest. She was his in his mind. She wished him, a good luck in finding her, sicne she could feel his disgust for himself and his fear of having lost her forever.  
  
Another 'Red' spoke this time, his identical frowned ferociously at her Master. "Will you help us or not, not only in locating her, but also in fighting Voldemort?"  
  
Kiran merely smiled mysteriously, "Why not ask my Commander-at-arms? She will tell you all you wish to know. Is that not right, Lur?" Kiran and Diana looked pointedly at her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Having been agknowledged, Lur calmly glided forward, before kneeling and kissing the hands of her Lord and Lady. "Your wish is my command, Master, Mistress." Getting up, she turned, while cocking an eyebrow at the visiting company.   
  
A deafening silence filled the room, no one in the company could speak. Thier mouths worked, but now sound emmerged. Finally, after a few moments, the 'Warrior' spoke one word, that had the woman fainting. "Ginny?!" 


	2. The Grimore

"Broken"   
  
Sight: Allura  
  
Library, Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2005  
  
The company stared in shock, there standing before them was the woman they all sought, Ginny. She was beautiful, in a lifeless and cold way. It registered in their minds that she was apathetic about this reunion. All they could think was, "Why?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny no longer exists."  
  
"Wha? What do you mean?" The one called, 'Ron', stepped foreward. "Gin, we have been searching for you for three years. We've been trying so hard to find you. We thought Voldemort kidnapped you."  
  
Lur stood there, stoically taking it all in, never speaking a word. "There is no more Ginny; she died a long time ago."   
  
The woman stepped foreward, "Can you tell us who you are, then?"  
  
Lur merely inclined her head slightly. "I am called 'Allura Lindsay'. I am the Commander-at-arms to Lord Kiran Stokes. I will give you the same answer I gave Riddle, when he apporached us for help. Your war has naught to do with us. The Dark Ones have nothing to gain from helping either side, so it is not for us to join you."   
  
The woman gasped in shock. "Commander? How long?"  
  
"Three years." Because she was bored, Lur retrieved one of her smaller knives and began examining it.  
  
"Why didn't you come back to us, Allura?" This entreaty came from the Warrior.  
  
"You", pointing the dagger to each of the company, "did not want your fair Ginny after her supposed betrayal, nor would you have accepted her birthright, so for all concerned, she left."   
  
"Birthright?" The woman latched onto that clue, quickly.   
  
"I am a Vampyr, a child born solely for the night. I started to develop magickally much earlier than anyone my Lord has ever met, and I was powerful. More so, beyond even Riddle's dreams. I am bound to protect and serve my master and his. I serve Darkness, and we, in turn, serve Fire." She explained since the company was dumbfounded and has once again lost thier voices.   
  
The Warrior walked slowly forward, and was watched by not only his company but also by my masters as well. "Allura, do you know my name?"  
  
"No, I do not. You are familar, but then all of you are. I have not met you before." It was not spite that made her say this, it was truth, she knew names but not faces from her former life, nothing beyond the names and a few traits.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. You and I were once close." His emerald eyes matched those of the Fox and Dragon pendent Lur wore. His eyes seemed to plead with her, for something.  
  
"You lead the opposing side to Riddle. I remember barely from that time. Come you must be hungry. Master, Mistress, is it time we supped?" Lur turned to Kiran and Diana.  
  
"Aye. Come travelers, we shall try to make something to your liking, that is not too much like our own normal feasts." Kiran smiled Micheiviously.  
  
The Company followed after gulping.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lur took her normal seat beside her Mistress, the company was allowed to take the seats beside her master and herself, with the Caretakers interspersed throughout. The long table was made of blood-red mahogany, and the place settings were made of silver and ebony. There was very little light in the room besides that which was shed by the moon. A small smile graced her lips, as the one called, 'Ron' knocked over his cup, twice in a row.  
  
"Is there something amiss?" Kiran asked sympathetically.  
  
"There is no real light in here, I am sorry, but it is very hard to see." The woman, sat beside her blonde haired husband, and blinked to grow accustomed to the lack of light.  
  
Diana laughed. "Ahh, then, Kir will you do the--nevermind." She smiled as Lur raised an eyebrow, thereby causing all the torches to light, in the room. "You're showing off, Lur-dear."  
  
Lur merely smirked. "No, I was being economical."  
  
Kiran clapped his hands once and food appeared on the table. As the guests began eating, not realizing, until the first taste that it was not cooked and oozed blood, when bitten, Lur and the others began to laugh, at the faces they made. "Sorry, but we are Vampyrs and prefer our food rare. You may cook yours if you wish, we will not take offense."  
  
"Kiran that was low." This came from a chortling Caretaker, an elf with long, dark, hair and kind eyes, who sat between Charlie Weasley and Ron.   
  
Lur raised her eyebrow and caused flames to erupt in Mira's hair. "Flameskulls unite."  
  
Mira, the elf, merely laughed a tinkling sound, and a raincloud grew over her, before bursting and drowning the flames. "Har, Har. Lur, sprout branches and Leaf." She stuck her tongue out at the Commander, then laughed at the frightened faces around her. "What? Haven't seen a Tryne?"  
  
Lur merely breathed out slightly, causing wind to dry her comrade. "A tryne is a Warlock's Duel, one that is not meant for aught but fun."   
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Fun? You set her on fire?"  
  
"Believe me, that was nothing." Mira came to Lur's defense quickly. "I am an Elf, a dark one, and as such mere wizarding spells cannot hurt me. Do not take offense for Lur, she is onnly playing."  
  
Lur merely rose from her chair, before bowing, then leaving the room.   
  
Mira rounded on Harry, "Was it not enough you broke her three years ago? She was a wreck, when she found her way to our door. She survived your treatment, but paid highly for it, a price none of you would ever think of. None of you deserve her. Be gone, tresartans!" With her voice ringing in the dining hall, Mira left.  
  
Slence descended on the hall once more. Would you all like to know how she came to be here?" It was Diana who spoke, before nodding to her husband to go comfort, the one they thought of as a daughter.  
  
The caretakers who had not been there that day remained while the others left, to finish what they had been working on before Supper.  
  
"Accio Grimore Allura."   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I trust you remember the months before you found her missing? If not allow me to refresh your memory." Taking the golden book, Diana openned it to the first page.  
  
"Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2002  
  
  
  
I was told to write down my thoughts that trouble me in here, as I cannot explain to Kiran and Diana how I feel, just yet. I haven't spoken since he found out my secret. But then it wasn't the right secret. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been fighting terribly, with each other, with the Order, with Dumbledore, or whoever came across thier path and stupid me, that was normally myself. With Ron and Hermione, I can shrug off their words, but with Harry, I can't. Behind his words, there is always an element of truth, one that I can't escape. I was the one to help Tom into the school; I raised the Basilisk, and harmed everyone in the school. Then there was the time that I fed on some of the Gryffindors, but mostly, I hungered for the Slytherins, thier blood matched my cravings.   
  
Mostly, though this entry is to be about what hurts me so much that I would willingly leave my own house, my family, my friends, and my country to seek refuge among those of my own kind: The Dark Ones. It all began with those fights between the Golden Trio. I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to do something, even if I lost everything, including Harry's love. I couldn't standby and watch thier friendship die, each of them would perish slowly without it. So, I used what I am to bring them back together. I staged Vampyr attacks all over England, from London to Home, in Otter St. Catchpole. Mostly, I fed on Full-moons, in keeping with cinematic traditions, a few muggles there, a few wizarding folk here, and the Trio was back to normal, with one addition, the reason for their fights in the first place: Draco Malfoy.   
  
He hadn't done anything wrong, merely fell in lone with Hermione, but because of his father and the work he had done to help Dumbledore, like Snape, becoming a spy, Harry and Ron turned their backs on Hermione, calling her 'Unclean' and sending her soap. Not even Malfoy was that evil. Because of this I stepped up the 'attacks'. I hadn't really hurt anyone, didn't take much of thier blood, only a little sip. But Hermione, in her case, had to be real enough to bind the boys together. I took an entire vile full. She passed out, from the pleasure of the Vampyr's Kiss. But she had seen my face, I knew they would come after me, so I attacked a gnome in the yard. It worked. They, the fueding ones, had banned together, and were going to curse me to hell and back. My mother watched from the porch, I remember her stating over and over that she never realized how much Riddle had changed me, as though Riddle had made me some sort of monster. I was still the same daughter I had been before the Trio of Men found me, but that didn't matter to them all now.   
  
I had gotten up and through the gnome over the wall, like I had always done when told to De-gnome the garden, this time to everyone it seemed barbaric. I could tell they all didn't know what to do with me. I did the only things that came to mind. "So, the Golden Trio is now, a quartet. Good, stay that way. My work is done. Good night, everyone." I was gonna go to sleep, but Harry stepped in front of me, "Where do you think you are going?" His words were snarled. I knew in that instance I had lost him. My Heart shattered, but the worst came when My mother looked me in the eye, calling me an animal and saying she had no daughter. The others agreed with her. After that I just shut down, it was too much. I found myself, in my room, the next day, and I changed it all to an exact replica of hermione's room in her muggle parents' house. I glided into Harry's room and left the ring he had given me for my birthday on his left pinky. I kissed his lips, and whispered, "May you one day know how much I love you."   
  
With that I left, and I wondered, until the sunlight became too painful to move around before nightfall. Finally, I landed on the doorstep of Lord Kiran Stokes, and he welcomed me, giving me a new name and a new life. Ginny had died, and Allura had taken her place. I was a vampyr, one of the best warriors, my Master Kiran had ever seen. For now, that is enough.  
  
As Ever,  
  
Allura Virginia Lindsay  
  
I take it you understand why Mira hates you, now?" Diana asked as she solemnly closed the book. 


	3. Meet the Company

"Broken"   
  
Sight: Allura  
  
6th Floor Landing, Attic  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2004  
  
A figure waited in the shadows, only it's eyes were visble, as little flashes of moonlight caught them. Waiting for something, perhaps for the shadows to condense revealing either Mira or Kiran, which ever was coming to comfort her. Perhaps waiting for the warrior, named 'Harry Potter', to come for her. Sighing a little, Lur agknowledged the Dark One beside her. ~So, Diana has shown the Company my Grimore.~  
  
~Yes, she has. And is, no doubt, reading them your first entry. Are you angry, daughter?~ Kiran pulled this infinately special woman into the saftey of his arms.  
  
~No, it is for the best. Perhaps, it is time to unlock the secrets in my mind.~ Lur leaned back, keeping her eyes on the Library door.  
  
~Do not rush things, Allura.~  
  
~I won't, Dad. Never fear.~  
  
Kiran smiled as Lur calmed, relaxing against her father. The one to step into her own's shoes, after his betrayal. Even now, Kiran would alternately curse the man who sired his child, showing her Love and then drove her straight into the Realm of the Dark Ones. Her metamorphasis would have taken years without the betrayal. With its addition, the whole process took only five months, to fully develop Aluura into a Vampyr Warrior. She was complete by her second day of residence in the castle.  
  
They stood there watching the Company exit, as the other Caretakers left to think, all but one, Marina. A Dark Sea Nymph, who was half Vampyr like the rest, but for Kiran, Lur, Mira and Diana. Marina was beautiful and had captured the attentions of the eldest 'Red' of the group. Kiran and Lur watched as the normally unflappable Marina stuttered and blushed at something the interested male said.  
  
~I think Cupid has found his way back.~  
  
Kiran chuckled. ~Do you want some food before you turn in?~  
  
~I shall feed later, perhaps on the 'Harry'.~  
  
~Be well, Allura.~  
  
~Be well, Dad. Tell Mom, 'good night' for me.~  
  
~I shall.~  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry looked up, after he thought he heard someone sigh. He was greeted only with darkness, and the sense of being watched. Turnign to Marina, he asked, "What's up there?"  
  
Marina looked at him oddly. "That, up there is the Attics of the Castle and Lur's rooms. I warn you all now, stay away from Lur. By tomorrow, she will not be so hostile to you."  
  
"*That* was hostile?!" The eldest 'Red' stated in amusement.  
  
"Tonight is the three year anniversary of her vanishing. Oh, before I forget. What are your names, please?"  
  
The eldest walked forward, taking her hand in his, before kissing it tenderly and bringing a becoming blush to her pale shin. "I am Bill Wealsey, a curse breaker for Gringott's."  
  
"Oh..." She trailed off for a moment. "Oh, a curse breaker, good. You can help me in the kitchens while you are here."  
  
Bill was amused, "Kitchen helper, huh? Aside from helping my Mum, I have never done that before." His eyes raked over her gothis peasant dress and leggings. "I would love to *assist* you in any way I can."  
  
Marina felt her heart studder, "Oh my." She blushed even hotter, then waved it away, turning to the next eldest.  
  
"I am Charlie Weasley, a Dragon-handler from Romania." He supplied, raising an eyebrow to his older sybling.  
  
"Oh, we have dragons in the cemetary."  
  
That announcement was met with a stunned silence.  
  
"Cemetary..." Charlie croaked.  
  
"Whoops, that's Vampyr-speak. Cemetary means 'Backyard'." She saw the relieved faces as she explained and couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry. Now, these two troublemakers."  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George. We're the middle Weasley twins."  
  
Just as Marina was about to reply, there was a burst of giggles as two identical 18-year-olds flew into the twins' arms. "Shera, Leyla! Both of you, stop snogging the poor wizards!"  
  
The blonde haired fairy stared for a moment at Marina, before sticking her tongue out. "Shut it, Marina. Just because you are a prude and didn't see your mate at the Equinox, does't mean we can't have ours!"  
  
The ebony haired twiness chimed. "Myne. My prankster is way hotter than yours, Sheradin."  
  
"He is not, Leylana! Myne is way hotter!"  
  
Marina appealled to Bill, "Lord and Lady, can you imagine the pranksters these four would make?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her not fully conprehending the situation.  
  
Sighing, she continued over the snogging, "Your brothers are the most famous pranksters on the side of Light. Sheradin and Leylana are the most famous on the side of Dark." She watched as comprehension dawned.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
She laughed at his reaction, before the pranksters said, "Language, Bill!" The four started the giggle.  
  
"Now, we have three more to introduce. If you please." She looked at them.  
  
"I am Hermione Malfoy." The quiet woman said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." The blonde holding her intoned.  
  
"Ron Weasley." The 'Ron' said, still having not taken his eyes off the attics.  
  
"Alright, now that we know each other, we can show you to your rooms. Shera and Leyla take the twins to the rooms adjoining yours. NO SEX!" She called after them.  
  
"Harry, I will put you in the Northern Tower room, directly beneath Lur's master bedroom. Bill, you join the room next to myne. Draco and his wife shall have the third floor suite, overlooking the lake. Charlie, you will have a second floor room, beside our resident Dragon-handler, Mira. Ron, you will have the room under the stairs, Aranya is down there, as well. She will show you to your room. Are the accomodations adequate?"  
  
When everyone had nodded, she lead the way. 


	4. History Lessons

"Broken"   
  
Sight: Marina  
  
5th Floor, Eastern Corridor  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2004  
  
Marina finally led Bill to thier rooms, her mind deep in thought.  
  
Bill watched this woman he recognised as his mate. 'She is an elf, that much is obvious by her pointed ears. Hmm...I wonder what she's thinking.' He brought her hand to his lips, again.  
  
She looked up then, her beautiful eyes full of sadness and questions.   
  
Bill stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Marina."  
  
She hugged him close, never wanting to let him go. "Bill, what-" Her voice faltered. When he simply watched her search for words, silently urging her to share the thoughts on her troubled mind, she took a deep breath, gathering her courage as she opened the door to thier shared sitting room. "I have to ask. Please, don't take offense. You all seem like you love Lur a lot; you came searching for her, even walked willingly into the heart of the land known for the Dark Arts..." Again, she trailed off, her eloquent eyes imploring the man at her side to explain.  
  
Bill sighed. "I knew someone would ask this. It seemed so horrible, the feedings enacted intermittenly with Voldemort's killing sprees. We all thought it was a piece of His plan. When it turned out to be Ginny, we were all so shocked. My little sister, who had already been possessed by that monster, was the one to attack her best friend, her own kind and a bunch of muggles. We thought she was possessed again, and with that came the thought, 'Voldemort could use her to see who was against him and then track us down.' We couldn't allow her to come back. We had decided to place her in the protection of Hogwarts, but the next morning, she was gone." Bill had moved away from Marina to stare out her balcony at the Moon above the forest.  
  
"You mean she never told anyone why she was a target in the first place?"  
  
Bill turned back, suprised.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'No'. Alright, let me get the Grimore, again. Lur knows all about this. 'Accio Grimore Allura!'"  
  
Once more, the golden book took to the Air. Finally landing before Marina, emitting a muffled 'thump'. She picked it up and began gingerly flipping through it. "Ah-ha, here's the entry we seek." Putting her finger on the date, she began to read.  
  
"Garden  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2002  
  
Spring Equinox  
  
It was this time of season, in my eleventh year of life and first year at Hogwarts, that I found out: Voldemort, Tom, knew my secret. As close as I was to the 'Boy-who-lived', that alone wasn't his reason for seeking me out; he intended to bind me to him. As one can see, he failed. On one of the many occasions where he took control of my body, he conversed with me in my mind. This time, he became violent; I knew if I wasn't so important to his plans, he would have gladly taken my life. As it transpired, he later did, in the chamber. Intending, I know to create the same bond that exists between Harry and I, because he saved my life.  
  
After the Chamber, I took Snape into my confidence, and not willingly. He caught me feeding on Marcus Flint. As I said before, Slytherins matched my cravings. He listened patiently as I explained the plans of the Dark Lord, in relevenace to myself, to Harry and the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
Harry was merely an annoying obstacle. Dumbledore had become a standard to surpass on his journey to greatness. No, it was I, I who was his real target. For I am not only a powerful, pureblood witch, but also a full-Vampyric Warrior, born for the greatness of the Vampyr Clan. After the Chamber, Tom knew I would never trust him, again; so, that type of bind was out. The was one last option for him. One that makes me sick ,even now: Marriage.  
  
He could marry and beget children off me and I would be bound to him eternally, in accordance with Vampyric Law. I would be his wife, not only his whore and mother of his children, but also his servant.   
  
As the years went by, all assumed that Harry was his true target, instead of the one who held my heart, and prevented Tom from taking his bride. This was one of the reasons I left, to keep my love safe from Tom, and my family, as well. Without me there, He would have no reason to seek them out. I hope I was right.  
  
Always,  
  
Lur"  
  
  
  
Bill, who during the entry had wrapped his arms around Marina, sighed, "Damn, she never told us, not about anything to do with Riddle."  
  
Marina leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up into his ruggedly handsome face, one eyebrow winged up. "Would you have believed her?"  
  
"Of course, she's my sister..." He trailed off as the eyebrow got even higher. She wasn't buying it; niether was he. "Okay, you're right. I would have humored her, then not thought anything about it."  
  
"One thign you should know about Lur, as another History Lesson: She is not frozen. She feels, perhaps more than ever, but she doesn'treally show it, except in her eyes." She warned, watching the banked desire in his begin to swirl.  
  
Time seemed to stop, as moonlight encased them. Bill brought his large hand to her chin, motioning it closer to give him better access to her lips. All thought fled thier minds as a scorching heat engulfed them. Marina slid one hand behind his head and the other over the arm around her small waist. Sighing, she melted against him. 


	5. Dream Lover

Title: "Broken"  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Sight: Harry Potter and Allura Lindsay  
  
Ch. 5: 'Dream Lover'  
  
Northern Tower, Fifth Floor  
  
Harry's Bedroom  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2004  
  
Harry stood before the window in his assigned room, his emerald eyes absorbing the fae, erthereal beauty sprawled outside. So different, it was from the places hehad known: Hogwarts, Pivet Drive, the Burrow and Grimmald Place. The darkness that cradled the silvery light of the moon reminded him of his Ginny. No, now she had become Allura, at first, seeming so lifeless.  
  
He had taken note of her in a cursory sort of way, when she had first entered the room. She seemed so calm and collected, as though not really caring, except towards Kiran and Diana. Allura had taken each of their measures, dismissing all but him. He had felt her aura spike, seen confusion, desire, and surprise light her fathomless, golden eyes, when her body betrayed nothing else.  
  
At dinner, the bloody meat was a harmless prank and he had accepted it, as such. The energy he felt from Allura, as she quickly lit all the torches and candelabras in the room, was extraordinary. She had done that once before: She had gotten so angry with him that she had caused all the fires in the school to die, then sent the flames surging to the ceilling. It had taken everyone, including him, by surprise. Her tryne with Mira was equally as disconcerting, but as he had remembered the incident from school and, as such, wasn't fully aware of what was unfolding before him at the table.   
  
Sighing, he made his way to his bed, changing his garb with a flick of his wand. As he settled in, feeling the familiar pull that had always reminded him of a portkey, he found himself deposited in a gorgeous room with marble floors and gold gilt furniture. Most Importantly, here he would find his dream lover.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Allura watched her unremembered beloved fall asleep; smiling softly, she reached out to him, through her vision globe, the one he himself had given her~ a large ball of Rose Quartz~ and transported his mind to her rooms. Changing her appearence back to 'Ginny'm the one she would have been, had she been boarn only a witch.  
  
At her completed transformation, Harry's voice sounded behind her. "I had wondered where you went, Gin. Why didn't you tell me? In all the time, three years since we've met like this-"  
  
A crystal tear, the exact color of the diamond pendent he had gifted to her years ago and that still rested against the skin of her throat, traced slowly down her face.  
  
"You left to keep us all safe? I don't get it. Tom stopped hunting down the Order. . . What has it to do with you?" His eyes blazed green fire.  
  
Lur wanted desperately to tear her gaze from the fire storming through his. "To your prophesy, there is another: 'Born during the height of Wizard and Vampyr rule, a child brought to be raised by Light shall balence and mend that which was once torn asunder; From her and her true love, they shall steal the Dark Lord's thunder; Should Vampyr and Wizard Protector, as lovers united, fail; Evil and Emptiness shall rule far over Earth's hill and dale.' Then comes yours, but mostly, it is about a battle about Love versus Power."  
  
Harry swallowed, before crossing the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her slight waist, he pulled her flush against him. "So, Tom was intending to bind you to him in the Chamber, and then had to get rid of me, in order to get to you?"  
  
She leaned against his quiet strength, "Yes. Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
He could feel the tears that fell from her face and splashed on his hands, thier cool wetness made his heart constrict. In his arms, he held his entire world. His own tears fell to the crown of fire cuddled beneath his chin. Rmemembering his first realization when he knew that he had lost her, this it wasn't just a horrible nightmare.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He had just come back to the Burrow, after helping the order fight the first onslught of crazed Deatheaters. He recalled he had been bleeding, and felt as though he was in the greatest state of shock, like a million jagged lances pushed into his body at the same time. Walking up with Ron, to his second fome, both of them were thinking the same thing, that which puzzled them to no end. . . Hermione, thier best friend, had chosen to protect Draco, thier enemy, rather than Harry. Ron had not taken it well, enchanting soap to supposedly wash her of those ideas. Though it had shocked Harry, his only thoughts were of needing his own love, Ginny.  
  
She had grown more beautiful with each passing day. Her whole person puzzled and enchanted him, causing her to grow all the more alluring. She always knew how to heal him, though she never allowed him to know how. It had seemed odd, and still did, but he loved her and would do anything she asked.  
  
Harry went straight to her room, knowing in his heart that's where she would be. Feeling his heart expand with love, he drank in the sight of her. She was seated before a crystal of Rose Quartz, staring intently, before looking up, her mahogany eyes filling with relief as they searched enerald ones. He closed the door and leaned against it, watching asf a robe, which seemed spun of moonbeams, fluttered gracefully around her ankles. Taking her hand in his, he placed a light kiss upon the ring he had placed on her hand. It had been a piece of the Potter Line for centuries, going to the Wizard Protector, or the next in the Gryphondor heritage. Though Ginny's family had no idea exactly what it meant, Gin, however, did and had consented to be his wife and mate.   
  
She placed a cool hand to his cheek, communicating without words that she knew he was hurt and that she loved him. Helping him off with his shirt, she kissed him and the pain from the battle was gone, as always. He felt her, with what he thought was a warm cloth, clean his wounds. With every movement, he felt the agony and spiraling terror, the yoke that he bore for Witch and Wizard Kind~ it's oppressive weight lighteningm with each gentle ministration.   
  
Every time he came to her, to have his body healed, the love multiplied. Though he knew she held something back, he had resolved never to push her for it. He lightly pondered it as he fell asleep with her wrapped securely in his arms.  
  
Later in the night, he had awaoken to Ginny gone and Hermione being carried in the gentle arms of a frightened and harrassed Draco. Hermione, he thought of it now, had been pale, not not on the verge of death. It was in those tense moments that Harry realized just how much his childhood nemesis had grown to love his best friend, unnerving as it was. The greatest shock ever to be born in Harry's life was Hermione's mumblings. "No. . . Ginny. . . Please, we'll find a way to. . . There is a cure. . . Ginny!" She had woken screaming his beloved's name.  
  
Bill had asked the question. "Who did this?"  
  
Harry could see Hermione look at all the Wealseys, then finally focus on him. "I'm sorry, Harry. It was Ginny! She came to visit me tonight, but then told me, 'To bring together what pride and jealousy have torn asunder; I give the power of my true love's thunder.' Then, she bit me. It was Ginny the entire time."  
  
Through the shock, he had felt Gin's presense in the garden. Runnign towards her, Harry watched her bite a garden gnome. He didn't realize that he had rejected her, or that her family had. He could feel Voldemort nearby, and had incorrectly assumed that his adversary was in Ginny. Harry had no memory of blocking her path; only the look, her spirit had broken, one where the light had left her eyes; those eyes, which Harry loved so much had died, because of him.  
  
After finally falling into a troubled sleep, Harry felta cool metal object in his hand, followed by an exquisite kiss. In his heart, he heard her words, though tenderly meant would prove to be his life's curse. 'May you one day know how much I love you.' He awaoke a few seconds later praying it had only been a horrible dream, but knew he had lost her when he saw the ring, which bound them as soulmates.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
His mind readjusted back to the present, no longer trapped in the memories of things he could not change. "Love, please, no more barriers between us, no more secrets, show me who you really are."  
  
Harry watched in fascination as her chocolate/mahogany eyes became golden once more. Her hair became wavier, pulled into a half braid, out of her face. Her moonlight robes dissolved, leaving the warrior behind. Allura was back, but this time Ginny was also there. She looked at him, braced for his rejection. Though, they had been dreamlovers for three years. He simply walked forward, bringing her back against his chest. "I think I will call you, Virge."  
  
She let out a small laugh. "Thanks."  
  
"Virge. Where are we exactly?"  
  
"Oh. My rooms, which are right above yours."  
  
"Oh, can I sleep in your bed?" He looked into her eyes, feeling so full of love and happiness, at finally having found her.  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"I have your ring around my neck; it's laid on my heart since you gave it back and cursed me."  
  
"I did not curse you!"  
  
"Yes, you did. Knowing that I lost you was Hell. It was like taht saying, 'You don't know what you have, until you've lost it!"  
  
She smiled. "These dreams are the result of mot being able to let go. Kiran taught me, when I was dying, At first, the pain was too much. Your Occlumeny powers were too much, then my mind stopped remembering. But, my heart recorded everything and you."  
  
"I love you, Virge. Never leave me, again."  
  
"Never. I love you, to my Warrior." 


	6. Confuzzlement

Title: "Broken"  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Sight: Charlie Weasley and Mira  
  
Ch. 6: 'Confuzzlement'  
  
Charlie's Foyer  
  
Crawford Castle  
  
Scotland  
  
2004  
  
Charlie Weasley wasn't a fool, nor a jerk by normal recourse. Under normal circumstances, he was quite charming, handsome and dreamy. But then, to all those in the Castle at normal residence, Mira is not a normal circumstance, especially not near a Weasley.   
  
Mira sat curled on a settee, a book in her hand, a migit Norweigan Ridgeback on her neck, which Charlie later found out was named 'Norbert the Second' after it's father. Her eyes were warm with laughter and danced at the antics of the little animal. When the door closed, she raised her head; the man having entered, caused her laughter to die. "What are you doing here? Tresaran, go sleep in the muck!" Her icy tone made a red eyebrow arc skyward.  
  
"First, what is a 'Tresaran'? Then, we shall deal with your hatred of me." His feet were planted solidly on the stone floor, shoulders rolled back. Grudgingly, Mira agknowledged that she was handsome. Aloud, she answered him. "I call you a Tresaran because they are the clan of Light Elves who took it upon themselves to wipe my village off the face of the Earth, and destroyed my family member by member." Her gaze was angry and full of pain, at what had been lost.  
  
"I am NOT a family-killer!" He took a deliberate step forward.  
  
Refusing to be intinidated, Mira not only stood her ground, she took a step towards the handsome intruder. "You" poking him in the chest to punctuate her words, "weren't here to plead with her to live, nor to help her pick up the pieces and move on! You didn't want her; We do! So, go away, before she remembers you!"  
  
Each statement that fell from her tongue enraged him all the more due to the kernals of truth inside them. "Get this through your head! We thought Voldemert was using her, again. We didn't want ehr tortured by Riddle. We were planning on giving her to Dumbledore. So, he could set her free. We didn't know she would run away!" Grabbing her roughly, Charlie pinned her arms between them. Angered beyond words, he kissed her passionately. Forcing her head back from the sheer power of it, he drove his tongue between her lips, as she struggled and gasped.   
  
The kiss was born of pure emotion and bordered on violent. The little dragon watched, eyes wide, as the man's hands held his friend's head against his and molded her helpless body against his larger more powerful one. Niether could think, only feel as thier heart desperately tried to merge as one. Feeling something shift inside them, they broke away from the brink.  
  
Looking into his eyes, which were as confused as hers, Mira yelled at him. "This is insane! Whatever Fate has planned for you, it will not include me! I refuse you as a mate." Turning on her heel, she strode regally from the room.  
  
Now, thoroughly confused, Charlie sat on the vacated settee, looking at the door she had slammed. "Mate?" It was a long time before the Dragon Keeper fell into a troubled sleep. 


End file.
